The Reunion
by sunnyrachel5
Summary: Just a short one-shot between Elijah and OC. It is the two characters meeting for the first time after 100 years. For a fuller summary and explanation, look inside. Please review and enjoy!


**So, I guess I should explain a little before posting this little scene. I have been thinking of writing a Elijah/OC story for a long time, but I am not sure if I will. If I get good reception (this is my first fan fiction ever!) with this one, I will probably write a full-length story. But for now, I just made this one-shot. So, to set up the storyline, I invented this character named Demetria that Elijah has been in love with since, well, forever! Klaus (for some reason I have not decided upon) compelled her to stay away from Elijah after a fit of rage, so for 100 years she never saw him, but worked to overcome his compulsion so she could see Elijah again. So this is the scene where they see each other for the first time. Enjoy, and please review! This is my first fanfic, so please tell me everything! Let me know if you want an actual story. Thanks:)**

* * *

"Elijah?" Demetria tentatively whispered his name as she stood in the line of the forest. Utter euphoria filled her body. It was him, it was actually him! She was struck at how much her body and mind were filled with longing, so she let herself stay still for a few minutes, drinking in his presence. For 100 years she waited, longing for him, letting him penetrate her thoughts for all the time. She couldn't wait until the moment she could touch him again. She let the sound be carried, and though she was nearly 15 yards away, Elijah's head perked up from where he was leaning on the porch railing, drinking a dark liquid from a glass. He looked around for the person the sound came from but could not find the source. Suddenly, he was filled with a dark rage, fueled by years of longing for his lost love. He flung his glass as hard as he could into the trees before him and watched as it hit a tree right in the center, watching as it snapped cleanly in two, glass shards splintering everywhere. Her voice haunted him. For almost a century, he would hear her, whether it was his name, or whispers of "i love you's", it never ceased to burn in his heart, desire and despair filling his mind. In an act of total hopelessness, he leaned down so his head was resting on his arms on the porch railing.

Demetria watched, feeling overwhelming distress as she watched her rock, her superhero, her love, lean down and look like the world was on his shoulders. She didn't realize how difficult it would be for him to keep the facade of a calm, rational man when he felt such sadness inside for so long. She couldn't hold back any longer, and using her vampire speed she raced up so she standing just after the stairs on the porch.

"Elijah?" she once again pronounced his name like a question, not sure of his reaction. He hesitantly lifted his head in her direction. When they made eye contact, both of them were in pure ecstasy. Neither could either move or make an sound- just drink in the realization that they were together, after one hundred years of loneliness. Elijah broke the barrier by raising himself to full stance.

"Demetria?" His face showed so many emotions- confusion, jubilation, shock, but mostly, joy. They both couldn't take the space between them, so Demetria ran at Elijah as he ran at her. They met in the middle with a resounding clash, melting together seamlessly, like the past 100 years put no blockade between them. Demetria burrowed her face in the nook between Elijah's shoulder and head, and in return, he kissed her hair multiple times and dug his hands into the wavy strands. They clung to each other for some time, not relenting, just feeling each other. Finally, Elijah pulled back and put his hands on either side of Demetria's face.

" I don't- I don't understand...Klaus told me that you weren't dead...?" Elijah said this with a kind but confused smile, as tears dripped down his face. Demetria was his again, and she was the only one who would see this side of him.

Demetria turned her head so her face was in Elijah's left palm and kissed in gently before turning her head to his again. Her eyes shone brightly through her mask of tears as she told him, "He compelled me. He compelled me to stay away from you, to never contact you or your family in any way, but, Elijah, I overcame it. I got over his compulsion! It's the only way I am standing here, right now."

Elijah just shook his head and pulled her to his body once again. "I don't care how it happened. You are here with me again. We are together again. And I missed you so much." As he said this, a sob rose up in his throat. He couldn't believe his outward display of sadness, he couldn't remember the last time he cried, let alone the last time he sobbed. He could feel Demetria's body shaking the same way his was, and for a while they stayed like that, encased in disbelief.

She looked up at his wet face and wiped the tear drops sliding down his smooth face. " I love you."

Elijah smiled, like a man seeing the sun for the first time, and in a rush said, " I love you." before moving his head down and fiercely placing his lips against hers.

It was like the break in time never happened- they were once again perfectly entwined and in tune. Their lips moved together in a passionate dance; it wasn't arousing, or sensual. It was just perfect. Through this they relayed the feelings they couldn't describe with words, the emotions that didn't have a definition- a hundred years worth of lost touches. They grasped onto each other, anchoring themselves to the other person, making their already unbreakable bond untouchable. And it was wonderful.

Finally they both broke apart. Neither of them had to say anything about how much they missed the other, or what they felt during the time apart- they already knew. And it didn't matter. Elijah moved to place their foreheads together and Demetria sighed.

"I will never let go of you. I never wish to separate from you ever again." Elijah said in a hushed tone.

"Nor do I. Elijah whatever happens- I will always be with you."

They grasped hands and walked into the forest, ready to tell stories of their hundred years apart.


End file.
